


Video NCIS: The Tears I Cry

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you like crazy, I`m lost inside" This is about the team trying to deal with what happened to Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video NCIS: The Tears I Cry

  


  
**Program Used:** Corel Videostudio ProX3

  
**Title:** The Tears I Cry

  
**Lenght:** 3.37 min.

  
**File:** 28+ MB WMV

  
**Music:** "The Tears I Cry" by Krypteria

  
**Character:** ensemble

  
**Category:** drama, angst

  
**SPOILER:** Kill Ari prt. 1  & 2 plus season 1-3

  
**WARNING:** blood, violence, main character death

VIMEO STREAMING

  


password: tears

  
**Vid Notes:** "I miss you like crazy, I`m lost inside" This is about the team trying to deal with what happened to Kate

  
**Random Notes:** This is a re-edit of my first NCIS Video. The original was done in 2007. At that time I only had the season 3 DVD at hand. Ever since I got all of the NCIS DVD`s I wanted to re-edit this video. Now it`s done.

Most of the clips used are from Kill Ari1&2, with additional season 1-3 scenes

This is my tribute to one of my all time favorite characters of NCIS, Kate.

DOWNLOAD [@Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/6hvhcje5796x/NCIS%20-%20TheTearsICry_02.15.wmv)  



End file.
